


ART: Romp in the Hay

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Edwardian Period, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Draco is very interested in the new neighbor who bought the old Godric Farm. Harry is just interested.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	ART: Romp in the Hay

  



End file.
